Political Ads in the History of the Duplex
In 3522, unisov was created by the Soviet Federal Radio and Telecommunications Act. In the first time in Soviet history, a venue for political debates and advertising was created. Subsequently, in the election of 3525, all candidates used it to air political ads. Political Ads and Statements in the Election of the 3542 Vanguards Platform for Green Council Hello again comrades. I'd like to take this opportunity to announce that I will be seeking reelection to council. I'm a proud soviet who has worked hard to ensure that our friends, across party lines, feel integrated here. That's why I have introduced legislation like Integra, unisov, and the university system. Nothing is more important to me than the great work that we can do together. I have an exceptional track record as a councillor, having served during four of the fiver governments of the Duplex. I'm active in politics, the economy, and culture, helping to make this federation an even greater place. Lastly, I feel as though I'm quite aware of my shortcomings, notably around the military and technical financial matters. I intend to defer to the judgment of experts in a cooperative fashion ensuring that all members can be PROUD to call themselves Soviets too! NOT ONE STEP BACK! Civil Democratic Union (CDU) unisov Broadcast: Dreams The CDU have the biggest and the boldest ideas. we proposed and passed the Military Bill, just as we proposed and eventually implement the Common Market mergers. This election I proposed a emergency fund to help our economies resist against future supply crises. The big ideas and big dreams we stand for will further the Soviet Federation. Vote CDU for these big ideas. Mike's Declaration of Candidacy Today I am so proud to announce my candidacy for the chairmanship of this great federation. I've been in this federation for some time now, and I've seen times of great activity and triumph, and times of recession and crisis. What I see right now, and to the future, is the Soviet Golden Age. This potential merger will secure trade contracts for centuries to come. It will provide economic opportunities for all Soviet nations. A merged market will also protect us from supply shortages like the one we are experiencing now. My friends, this is just one of the things I hope to do. After a merger, I want to turn my attention to recruiting and expanding. I want to finish the implementation of the Military Bill. Last and certainly not least, I want to bring transparency to the entire government. There is so much to do, and so far we can go. I hope that I can be your leader - our leader - as we step into this historic era. The golden age is upon us, let us use this time wisely to expand and become to biggest and the best federation in the galaxy! Long live the Soviet Federation! Independents Council Candidacy - Lego I am run again to be councilmember. I am lucky to have served now four terms, hopefully to a fith. I have mentioned my impending retirement from council, and this is after much thought. This federation needs more independents to stand up and speak free of the structures of political parties. Much as I am to admire FedSA, the Vanguard, and CDU, I know that these are institutions with larger sometimes unclear and untransparent mechanism. These parties need to present their interest and I support their right to hold it, but I am ready to make my last stand as a soviet independent. There is much to be gained now, thanks largley to the cooperation between the CDU and FedSA this past term. Let us CONTINUE to be collaborators, to be thinkers, to be actors, and to be supporters. I am so excited to be part of the great future beyond our spot in time right now. NOT ONE STEP BACK! Political Ads and Statements in the Election of the 3525 Vanguards unisov Broadcast Vanguard Socialism. What is it? The main idea is to provide economic security to all federation members through proper management of the common market and federation enterprises. The common market ensures that suppliers/buyers are immune to the fluctuations of the international market, and the enterprises provide a stable resource for countries and member states in need. If elected Premier i will take more steps by building more corporations producing products in need and strength this great Soviet Economy. Vanguard Socialism is also the idea of a Kebir Red, we must all work together to shape this world in our Federation's great image. I'm Andrew of the Communist Party of the Soviet Federation and I approve of this message unisov Broadcast We've all seen an active CDU, but does anyone know where the party stands? Average Soviets are deeply concerned that Mike has no clear goal. Many wonder where the party is heading. Unlike the CDU, the Vanguards have taken clear and consistent stands on issues before the federation. Don't take a chance on uncertainty. Vanguard our democracy. A message from the Communist Party of the Soviet Federation Vanguard Platform: Premier Comrades, friends, and party members. It's a great honour for me to once again be running for the office of Premier. Our great federation is at a crossroads in its history. During my tenure as Premier i will oversee the implementation of the Military Protocols, Standards and achievement act, expand the information in the Datacommons, and push the council to hold more sessions and debates As Premier I aim to vanguard our federation's great tradition of active democracy and debate. As premier I will not interfere with the council but will attend to be a witness to the great culture we have developed. We respect the authority of the council, the Vanguards are committed to supporting the Adanac Chair despite potential partisan differences. We will continue our economic development with the Soviet enterprises and discuss terms for a merger with the Unique. A vote for me is a vote for vanguard democracy. NOSB Comrades! Green for Council The Soviet Federation is still experiencing an adjustment from the monumental changes instituted in 3500. I've been a proud part of the Vanguard movement, developing innovative policies to handle practical concerns. While we look forward, we also try to situate ourselves through honest reflection of the past. The Citizenship Act, instituted by comrade Keppy, was borne of great intentions but failed to deliver as a mechanism of true integration. I want to change that. If elected, I will push for a successor act which would aim to provide compulsory education and training to new member states. Vanguard our democracy. Civil Democratic Union (CDU) unisov Broadcast: Getting Things Done I've been premier for almost 9 years now, and I would like to take the time to thank the Soviet membership for giving me this great honor. Without your support, legislation and executive decisions could not be passed and implemented. And because of your gracious support, the council and I have been able to pass one of the largest pieces of legislation in Soviet history. I've been able to expand our enterprises at an unprecedented rate, and thus stabilize our Soviet economy and common market. My administration has been the most productive in all three governments of the Duplex. It is my hope that you, the Soviet membership, and the source of all power, will give me the honor of leading another government. If you want another productive term of government, where things get done, vote for me. I am Mike of the CDUs and I approve this message. unisov Broadcast: A Vision for the Future The Vanguards have assaulted my party and I for lacking a clear direction - They are flat-out wrong. We have taken a stance on every issue, and was involved in every political and legislative process. Our vision is simple. We want to safeguard the Soviet principles of democracy and debate, while at the same time growing the federation. To the future, we look to our Soviet Enterprises and Common Market to assist in these goals. We stand for a strong federation, with a strong economy, a strong military, and a strong political presence. I am Mike of the CDUs and I approve this message. unisov Broadcast: Ideas The Vanguards don't have any new ideas. We need bold leadership and optimistic visionaries to expand our federation's principles and our strength across Kebir Red. The CDU and Mike stand for a strong federation, with a strong military, a strong economy, and a strong political presence. Vote Vanguard for old ideas. Vote CDU for new ideas to make stronger federation. I am Mike of the CDUs and I approve this message. Mike's Declaration of Candidacy for Reelection Today I am so proud to announce my intention to run for reelection to the office of Soviet premier. During my term, I helped negotiate one of the biggest pieces of legislation in Soviet history. The Military Protocol, Standards, and Achievement received bi-partisan support as it made a historic move in unifying our Soviet militaries, and making sure that we are well prepared to repel any threat. Under my watch, the Soviet Enterprises have exponentially grown, and have brought more jobs and economic benefits to the Soviet membership than the previous premiers in the Duplex combined. Even though I have accomplished a lot, there is still more work to be done. We as a federation have gotten a lot done in my administration, but now is not the time to quit. We still have a potential common market merger that would bring even more economic benefits to this federation. We still have to implement the bi-partisan Military Bill. And last, but certainly not least, we must continue to grow into the future. We must continue to safeguard the Soviet principles of democracy and debate. We must also continue to recruit, grow, and expand. If elected I will continue the bi-partisan change and progress that I have done so far. We need leadership to expand this federation and its common market, and I have a proven track record, to show I can. That I can be that bold leader, that optimistic visionary, that strong defender of peace and prosperity. Thank you. NOSB! FedSA FedSA Platform Comrades, I see there is a lot of activity going on right now. This is great to see. If FedSA is elected both to council and to premier there will be a renewed focus on recruitment. Other projects, like agreements with the Unique, economic development, and potential military projects, will be left for the more technically capable. FedSA is a political party that knows how to allow other actors to seek their own change. We believe strongly in cooperation and we'd like to ensure that everyone's voices are listened to. Our party does not serve its own interests, as has been the case since the beginning. We are constantly looking to work with independents, other parties, and non-elected members. Independents Council Platform - Philip Greetings comrades! May i firstly say it has been a remarkable few years in Soviet Politics for all! We're thankfully making excellent progress on the key, focal issues that affect the Soviet Constitution and all members involved. As a independant throughout the council I have been busy throughout the term working, amending and discussion key legislation as apart of my duties. I shall if re-elected continue to work with all political parties in the interests of the federation, I shall be looking forward if elected to discussing and debating the pro's and con's with a Common Market merger with the Unique. As well as any other amendments or bills that come up! NOT ONE STEP BACKWARDS unisov Broadcast - Lego Much has been made recently of the hard work council has done to pass great legislation. This could not be done without the sober dedication of independents. While political parties have a significant role in the development of politics in the Soviet Federation, remember that independents have always made up virbant core. This year, consider your independent options. Category:Soviet Federation